This invention relates to a racing sulky generally intended for horse racing such as trotters and pacers. More specifically it relates to a racing sulky or race bike which incorporates a flexible shaft for improved racing performance of the horse and improved control by the driver of the race bike. It particularly relates to a race bike which is capable of tracking independently of the horse to which it is joined. As a result of unique construction features, the race bike is also safer in the event of an accident, e.g., where the horse falls.
In a horse racing environment at least two distinctly different conditions exist. The first represents straight-like motion which places few stresses on the race bike that are out of conformity with those on the horse. However, racing around the curve of a race track or moving around other horses causes the ordinary race bike of the prior art and those in common use today, to slide sideways as the forces on the bike tend to cause the bike to remain lined up directly behind the horse. Such sideways sliding results in a loss of energy generated by the horse and instability which must be controlled by the driver. The energy loss causes a slower passage by the horse/bike combination in the course of the race.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,367 incorporates ball joints at the point of connection between the shafts of the sulky frame to the harness of the horse in order to reduce twisting forces when the horse moves relative to the sulky. It is disclosed that the ball joints avoid unnecessary restraint upon the running horse by allowing only pulling forces, as opposed to twisting forces, to be applied through the shafts of the sulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,829 discloses a metal racing sulky in which the various elements comprising the sulky are adjustable to accommodate variations in the size of horse and driver. The elements are locked in position after adjustment in order to provide for a rigid structure. Adjustment of the fork includes a telescoping joint at 39 and 42 which is rigidly fastened after selection of the preferred position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,257 discloses a shock-absorbing frictionally loaded lost-motion coupling which allows limited relative movement between the rails and the forks of the sulky to reduce shock load transfer back and forth between the horse and sulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 571,003 discloses a sulky wherein the seat is joined by a mechanical linkage to the wheels so that the seat is tilted and the wheels are canted as the sulky is drawn in a curved path at high speeds.